User blog:Dio Buccaneer/So Far And Beyond - Werewolf Revolution Arc Part 3 - The RK
Ahoy my noble readers! This is So Far And Beyond with Dio Buccaneer. Welcome to Part 3 of my series on this arc. Today we will be addressing... The Raizel Knights! That group is our favourite underdogs and seeing them become a force to be feared has been a treat. Well let us begin talking about how things have been for them lately (I will count from the time they were officially formed). First of, a little history on them: They were first formed sometime before the return to Lukedonia and have been active since. The were able to defeat an immature Rael Kertia and several Central Order members as well as fight the K.S.A. but their biggest moment in their early career was fighting the Cerberus bodyguard squad who went to escort the 12th Elder. M-21 fought Ked, Regis fought Rodin, Tao fought Lutai and Takeo assisted with covering fire and distraction on all fronts. Seira defeated Taze, who was the leader of Cerberus, easily. Frankenstein, despite being a member, fights independantly and thus should be given a special designation. Later opponents include Kentas and Gaitan as a group and Mark, Aris and Yuri for M-21 alone as well as the 10th, 7th Elders and Ignes for Seira. In this arc they demonstrated their power against the Werewolves by either lasting against True Warriors such as when M-21 fought Gayare or by winning as a group against Urne and Mirai. It is to be noted that any member of the RK was capable of fighting and winning against either of the twins as M-21 lost only because of the non-stop fights and experimentation he underwent for about three days. Seira crushed Mirai easily (though she was saved by Juraki) and M-21 still had enough power to summon a move powerful enough to kill Urne. Now then, let us talk individuals starting with No.1, Tao. Tao is the team leader of the RK and its coordinator. He is the one who suggested the creation of the RK and is the one who assigns the new members. His fighting style involves manipulating electrical wires and recently he managed to channel Dark Aura as well as summon a shard of the Dark Spear in the form of a whip combining it with his fighting style. In battle he coordinates his allies for maximum effeciency. Takeo is No.2 and serves as the distraction and sharpshooter of the group. He shoots bullets capable of causing nerve damage at a high speed while the enemy is distracted and cannot dodge leaving the damage to pile up causing their defeat. He recently started enchancing his bullets by imputing the Dark Aura through them and thus increasing the damage they cause as well as allowing them to damage foes they normaly could not. He can also summon a shard of the Dark Spear in the form of knuckles which aided by his speed makes him an individual you should not ignore in battle. Regis serves as the mighty glacier of the group and is assigned the No.3. His fighting style involves charging at the opponent at a high speed and delivering the killing stroke immediately. He specialises in inflicting cripling damage with one blow which against someone who is not expecting that much power can be devastating and is usually the blow that won the fight though not always the blow that ended it. His straightforward fighting style leaves something to be desired but when combined with great teamwork, it is of great value even if it is yet to be mastered. He recently got his hands in the Soul Weapon of his family and his power expanded into new horizons. M-21 was the least willing member to join and thus he got the No.4. He is the team 's brawler and serves to occupy the enemy while his friends deal obstructing damage as he inflicts physical one. His high regeneration and stamina allows him to stay in battle longer while inficting high levels of damage. His Werewolf heart increases his abilities with every fight as it regenerates a stronger body than the one that was injured. His greatest strength that sets him apart however is his insults. He knows what buttons to push to make the enemy think of the words he is saying rather than the battle causing them to get hits that, with a clearer mind, they would have avoided. He has been described as Warrior level of strength by Werewolves. Seira joined as soon as she could gaining the No.5. She is currently the biggest hitter of the Group (with the exception of Frankenstein). She serves as a close combatant and her style involves around dodging while inflicting heavy close range damage. She tends to be underestimated because of her young age but that causes her to win fights with combatants with more experience than her. Her will to get stronger is without question as her improvements can talk for themselves. She has gained the ability to fight and win against Warriors that have been modified without difficulty and can slice them in half. Frankenstein will gain his own blog post as there are a lot of things to talk about him and his role as No.0 amongst the group as well as outside it. All in all, what started as a group build from admiration, gratitude and love for the Noblesse ended up much higher than its humble beginnings would ever hint at while gaining power and building understanding amongst its rather diverse members. Now they are no longer the underdog jobbers but rather a worthy and valuable force of allies to the Noblesse as well as family to Rai. Alright fellas, that was it. This has been Part 3 of So Far And Beyond with Dio Buccaneer. I hope you had a good time reading this and tell me your thoughts in the comments. I will see you in Part 4. And remember... Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts